Un dia de playa
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Los samurais, Emma y Saori van a la playa.Después de Messege, verano de 1991.


   
  
Un día de playa  
  
   
  
Se que debería habérselo dichos pero entonces no iríamos a la playa y todos están tan ilusionados... incluso yo. Además así puedo probarles que no soy un "come-libros" y que me gusta salir.  
  
   
  
"Tomy vamos."  
  
   
  
Emma me llama, a veces pienso que ella y Saori tienen mas poder que todos los demonios juntos, a ninguna les gusta la impuntualidad y no es recomendable hacerlas enfadar.  
  
   
  
"Tomy que nos vamos sin ti."  
  
   
  
"Ya bajo."  
  
   
  
Yo me tomo una aspirina para que se me vaya este dolor de cabeza. Ahora entiendo porque Saori detesta ponerse mala, los dolores de cabeza; además es raro que se ponga mala.  
  
   
  
Anoche quería terminarme una novela y César quería dormir, así que me fui al cuarto de baño y termine de leérmela. Me puse en la bañera pero como estaba tan sumergido en la novela no me di cuenta del frió que hacia.  
  
   
  
___________________  
  
   
  
Por fin nos ponemos en marcha. Ann You, César y yo en el coche de Saori con ella; Héctor, Jorge y Tristan con Emma en su coche.  
  
   
  
Me compadezco de Héctor y Emma, ¿y porque? Porque Tristan va con ellos y ellos están empezando su relación, bueno llevan casi tres meses, pero aparte de mi nadie lo sabe, bueno tal vez Saori se lo imagina o se lo habrá pillado a Héctor. La verdad se nota que esos dos son hermanos en muchas cosas.  
  
   
  
___________________  
  
   
  
Sol no, no por favor. Pensé que le dolor de cabeza se había ido pero veo que no.  
  
   
  
Tristan se ha ido con Ann You al puesto de comida para variar, Saori dice que esos acaban juntos y la verdad creo que tiene razón. Emma y Héctor, bueno esos han desaparecido, estarán por ahí hablando de lo suyo.  
  
Jorge esta enseñándole a Saori a nadar a cross. Parece raro que no sepa pero es cierto y César esta ligando como siempre...  
  
   
  
"Tomy, ¿quieres jugar a voley playa?" Yo miro a mi compañero de cuarto con una sonrisa.  
  
   
  
"No me apetece."  
  
   
  
"Porque no vas con Saori y Jorge. Creo que dijo que os enseñaría a hacer surf."  
  
   
  
"Si, iré a ver que hacen." Me levanto con un buen dolor de cabeza y voy hacia donde esta Jorge.  
  
   
  
Al meterme en el agua me mojo la cabeza haber si así se me va el dolor de cabeza.  
  
   
  
"¿Y Saori?" le pregunto al no verla con él.  
  
   
  
"Esta allí." Señalando en la playa y su mirada no es muy alentadora.  
  
   
  
Saori esta hablando con un guaperas, un tío que según Saori intenta ligarse a cualquier tía guapa aunque tenga novio. Y según la clasificación de Saori, César es un ligón, no un guaperas, es decir, un tipo amable y cortes que intenta ligarse a las chicas sean como sean pero que nunca saldría con ninguna o se ligaría a alguna que tuviera novio.  
  
   
  
Saori le ignora de pies a cabeza pero el tío es un plasta.  
  
   
  
"No estarás celoso." Me dice Jorge, y con eso siento que me pongo rojo. Yo celoso, ja!!.  
  
   
  
Pero miro a Saori la cual le sigue ignorando, ella se va pero el tío la agarra. Yo no aguanto mas, como se atreve a agarrarla así, y voy para allá.  
  
   
  
"Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?" yo le ignoro.  
  
   
  
En ese momento Saori lo tira al suelo con una buena llave.  
  
   
  
"Vuelve a tocarme y la próxima vez te mando con los tiburones y en el Pacifico hay por docenas."  
  
   
  
Se nota que esta enfadada, con eso se va hacia donde estaba yo sentado, mira el sitio extrañada pensando que estaba allí, se vuelve, me ve y me saluda. Yo la saludo con cara inocente y es que cuando se enfada tiene un genio. Pero esa es mi chica.  
  
   
  
Ese tipo y los de los alrededores se lo pensaran mejor antes de acercarse a ella. La verdad es que ha pegado un grito que la habrán escuchado hasta en China.  
  
   
  
"Tomy, una cosa es segura. No tienes que preocuparte por tus rivales." Jorge me pone una mano en el hombre y sonríe.  
  
   
  
Yo le sonrió se lo que quiere decir. De repente Jorge pone mala cara y yo me imagino porque.  
  
   
  
"¿Estas bien, Tomy?"  
  
   
  
"Si, estoy bien." Le sonrió intentando mentir. "Habrán sido los celos."  
  
   
  
Que tontería acabo de decir, aunque parece que se lo a tragado.  
  
   
  
"Si, seguro."  
  
   
  
Jorge tiene un arte indiscutible para sacar secretos. De seguida me da una tabla y me enseña a hacer surf. De vez en cuando echo una mirada a Saori, ella esta tomando el sol tranquilamente.  
  
   
  
___________________  
  
   
  
¿Es que este dolor de cabeza no se va acabar nunca? Rápidamente me tomo una aspirina. Saori y Jorge están cocinando y Emma ayudándoles, mientras que Ann You y Héctor intentan impedir que Tristan se lo coma todo y César sigue con las chicas.  
  
   
  
"Tomy, ¿me pasas la sal?"  
  
   
  
Yo le doy la sal a Saori, la cual me toca la mano al cogerla y se queda mirándome. Yo pienso que sabe que estoy malo pero entonces pone una cara de ¨ lo habré imaginado? ¨  
  
   
  
"Tomy, puedes venir?" César, me llama.  
  
   
  
"Sakura este es Tomy, Tomy esta es Sakura. Le gusta mucho la astronomía como a ti."  
  
   
  
"A, sí." Yo la miro como si fuera un extraterrestres y ella se agarra a mi brazo.  
  
   
  
César debe estar loco, Saori esta cerca y si se piensa otra cosa??  
  
   
  
"César, me ha dicho que te gusta la astronomía y las estrellas."  
  
   
  
"Sakura que tiene novia." César se lo dice en voz baja pero no le hace caso.  
  
   
  
"Esta caliente."  
  
   
  
"Ehh." La miramos los dos extrañados.  
  
   
  
"Tienes fiebre??." Me pregunta y de seguida César me pone la mano en la frente.  
  
   
  
"Tienes razón Sakura, desde cuando."  
  
   
  
Yo no contesto, mi dolor de cabeza ha aumentado con este sol.  
  
   
  
"Desde cuando Tomy."  
  
   
  
Se que no esta gritando pero su voz rebota en mi cabeza. De pronto la vista se me nubla y luego solo veo oscuridad.  
  
   
  
___________________  
  
   
  
"Por que no lo dijiste." Héctor me regaña como si fuera mi padre.  
  
   
  
Yo estoy sentado en la cama, Emma a mi lado, los demás de pie con Héctor y Saori... bueno Saori debe estar muy cabreada por que no se lo he dicho. Esta mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Yo apenas me atrevo a mirarla.  
  
   
  
"Tomy porque no nos lo dijiste, la gripe puede ser mala. Lo sabes." Emma me lo dice entre un tono de cariño y de regañera.  
  
   
  
Eso lo sabía pero...  
  
   
  
"Si lo hubiese dicho os habría estropeado las vacaciones, además quería demostraros que no soy un "come-libros" como me decís y que también me gusta salir."  
  
   
  
Ya esta lo he dicho todo. Eso lo aprendí de Saori, hay veces en que sabes que tienes que decirlo todo y ahora era ese momento. Ahora dependía de ellos reírse de mí o no.  
  
   
  
Todos permanecieron serios. Emma me mira y dice:  
  
   
  
"Yo me alegro de que decidiste ser honrado con nosotros, Tomy. Yo soy amable de preocupar encima del hecho que eres una de las personas introvertidas en nuestro grupo. El otro… . bien, tu sabes…" ella le da una mirada furtiva a Héctor y sonríe traviesamente.  
  
Tristan empieza a reírse de Héctor que se ha puesto rojo, seguido de Jorge, Ann You y César que se ríe entre dientes.  
  
   
  
Yo miro a Saori, pero ella sigue igual. Ella nunca me llamo un "come- libros", todo lo contrario, a ella no le gustaban esas bromas. Y sobre salir, dijo que tenia que salir mas y leer menos, la vida no esta escrita sino que hay que escribirla.  
  
   
  
"Hombre Tomy, lo del apodo es una manera de mencionar tu afición a la lectura." Yo miro a Tristan que esta intentando dejar de reír.  
  
   
  
"Pues a mí eso no me gusta. Hay otras maneras de definir su afición por la lectura. Esos apodos ridiculizan a la gente y si una persona no le conoce puede pensar mal de él."  
  
   
  
Ya esta, ya lo dijo ella todo. Tristan bajo la cabeza y se puso serio, mientras Saori salió de la habitación seguida de Ann You.  
  
   
  
___________________  
  
   
  
Los días pasan, solo 3 pero me parecen eternos. Yo miro por la ventana y saludo a mis amigos y ellos a mí. Tengo libros pero eso no me consuela, yo quiero vivir y no leer.  
  
   
  
Ellos se turnan para cuidarme y hacerme compañía. A Saori no le ha tocado aun y creo que ya no esta tan cabreada, ahora estará en la playa.  
  
   
  
"Tomy, metete en la cama." Me vuelve y veo a Emma con una bandeja.  
  
   
  
Otra de las similitudes que tiene ella y Saori es que son muy silenciosas, no la he oído entrar.  
  
   
  
"Emma por favor, no puedo ir con ellos, ya me siento mejor."  
  
   
  
"No, aun no. Ven a la cama y tomate esto." Yo voy, me siento y me lo tomo. Entonces Saori aparece.  
  
   
  
"Emma te llaman por teléfono."  
  
   
  
"Bien, ahora voy." Y sale con la bandeja.  
  
   
  
Saori se queda en la puerta, entra en la habitación y la cierra. Yo pienso que me va a regañar o que se va a enfadar aun más pero en vez de eso me mira y se lanza hacia a mí abrazándome.  
  
   
  
"Eres como un niño chico."  
  
   
  
Eres como un niño chico. Según ella a veces aparento ser un niño chico y eso es algo que a ella le gusta de mí.  
  
   
  
END  
  
   
  
(Inspirado en un fanfiction que leí, pero no recuerdo el autor.) 


End file.
